


Put Your Money Where Your Mouth Is

by HuntingHardyGirl



Category: Hardy Boys - Fandom, Supernatural, Supernatural/Hardy Boys, Supernatural/Hardy Boys crossover
Genre: Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, D/s, Dom/sub, Gags, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Sexual Teasing, Threesomes, Vibrators, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntingHardyGirl/pseuds/HuntingHardyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean Winchester enjoy working with the Hardy Boys on cases. But when Joe starts teasing them into blue balls, the older men decide to teach the secret slut a lesson in playing games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Your Money Where Your Mouth Is

“He coming?” Dean asked, his voice gruffer than usual.

Sam nodded, watching the window carefully, waiting for their target to arrive. Almost like hunting, but this time a different type of hunt. The last few weeks had been torture for the Winchesters, having such a pretty picture among them, teasing them, batting those eyes at them, throwing innuendos out there like they were nothing. Now the hunters were all riled up and they weren’t going to hold themselves back anymore.

If their prey wanted to play games, then dammit they were gonna play.

It took about ten minutes before the van pulled into the parking lot and Sam moved away from the window, leaving the lights dimmed as he and Dean moved into position. When the door unlocked, their prey moved in, carefully, cautiously…

Joe Hardy was, by far, the very definition of a teenager. He was loud and obnoxious sometimes, had a weird sense of humor, could not seem to keep himself from making puns at every available opportunity. He thrived off of junk food and video games, but he was just as fit as the Winchesters were, with that perfect body he used to tease them with, with the tight shirts and jeans that hugged his ass and thighs so perfectly.

The eighteen year old was a slut, that much was certain. He was constantly flirting with the older men, sending them suggestive text messages, once he even sent Sam a full frontal nude picture, though he pretended to say it was an accident. Bullshit. Who else was Joe trying to drive insane with his good looks? The kid knew exactly what he was doing and thus deserved the punishment Sam and Dean had thought up for him.

As soon as he was inside the motel room, they were on him, Dean grabbing the teenager around the waist, clamping a hand over his mouth to make sure he didn’t scream, and Sam coming towards the front to lightly grip the boy’s throat, staring into those amazing blue eyes, already alright with mischief and arousal once he realized who grabbed him.

“You’re a fucking tease, kid,” Sam growled. “You know what we do with a tease?”

Unable to speak, Joe just blinked, exuding faux innocence all over the place.

“Don’t pretend you don’t know what we’re gonna do with you, baby boy,” Dean purred. “We’re gonna make you wish you hadn’t started this game with us.”

Joe muttered something behind Dean’s hand, and though the brothers didn’t know what he said, the tone of his voice was more than clear, and the men smirked, knowing what he wanted. They didn’t want to deny their guest~

In seconds, the men stripped the boy down, Dean lifting the teenager rather easily to dump him on the bed. Before Joe could do anything, Sam had him handcuffed to the headboard, keeping the teen where he was as Dean started leisurely stripping himself down.

“All this for me?” Joe asked, flashing a wide grin. “You shouldn’t have.”

“Shush,” Sam ordered. “Or we’ll gag you next, but that’ll just be a waste of a mouth.”

“Oh my god,” Dean said, rubbing his hands against the blond’s ass. “Sam, he’s got a plug in here.”

“What?”

“A plug! It feels like a big one too.” 

Sam moved to check it as Dean made Joe spread his legs, and, sure enough, the base of a dark green plug was visible between those plump cheeks.

“Wanted to be prepared,” Joe said nonchalantly.

“You little whore,” Sam snarled, his arousal spiking as he took the plug base and shoved it deeper, thrusting a little to make the boy gasp and squirm, his face turning a pretty shade of pink. “You knew we were gonna fuck you when you got here?”

“Well I know you wear Saxx brand, Sam, and that pretty much guaranteed that you have a monster cock,” Joe shot back. “Didn’t want you to tear me open.”

“Oh sweet thing, I’m still gonna do that~”

They took turns fucking his sweet mouth first, to get nice and hard. Joe sucked them off eagerly, moaning as if they tasted like something heavenly, something he couldn’t get enough of. Once they were hard, and they brought the teenager to his own hardness, rather impressive erection standing proud over his belly, they stuck a silver cock ring on him, as “insurance.” They wanted to be the one to push him past his boundaries, give him the climax of a lifetime.

The next three hours was a switch between fucking his ass and mouth, listening to his begging as they marked him with their teeth, biting into his skin, sucking on his nipples and rubbing his cock to the point where his pleasure almost became painful.

And of course the Winchesters filled the boy to the brim, grinding in balls deep during their climaxes, his tight hole spasming tightly around them as if trying to milk every possible drop out of him. Fucking for hours, his hole should have been gaping, but Joe just grinned and squeezed the ring of muscles shut, giving the Winchesters the distinct impression that he had done this before, multiple times, and shit of that wasn’t another turn on.

They took a break to get some pizza, leaving a new plug inside him to keep their cum sealed in, only this time the plug vibrated, and they watched with satisfaction as they pushed the toy to its highest setting, how Joe jerked and squirmed and moaned, face flushed, eyes overflowing with tears of pleasure, his wrists practically scraped raw from the handcuffs.

Around midnight they finally had mercy on the teen. While they had both of their cocks fit snugly in his ass, their own semen as lube, Sam undid the cock ring and Joe came at once, his own release splattering all over his chest as he shrieked, his body stiffening in bliss. It was no surprise that he passed out right afterwards, so Dean and Sam finished up with their business before carefully pulling their spent cocks out of his ass, gently positioning the teen into a more comfortable place on the bed, unlocking the handcuffs so his wrists could have some relief.

“He’s perfect,” Dean remarked.

Sam had to agree. Joe Hardy was no pushover. He fought monsters with the best of them, but he was also the absolute perfect fucktoy. Just right for the Winchesters.

They were definitely keeping him.


End file.
